


NejiLee Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Fluffy headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith NejiLee.





	NejiLee Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> A Mousie asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/174720215109/nejilee-for-the-ship-meme).)

Aw, bless! ❤ 

**Who said “I love you” first**

Lee. I mean. It’s _Lee_. Even if Neji didn’t have some lingering issues with Emotions, it was always going to be Lee, precious bb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background**

Lee’s phone background is a group photo of Team Gai. One in which Neji was coaxed into not looking like he was there only under duress, and no one is crying (even if they are only tears of Youthful Exuberance in most of the group Team Photos). Neji and Lee have their arms around each other in it, but Tenten is also hanging off Lee’s other shoulder, grinning. and Gai-sensei stands behind them with his arms around all of his students, an inch from smishing them all to pieces.

Neji’s phone background is a quiet nature scene; a tree beside a stream, birds soaring through the air over the peacefully flowing water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**

Lee jots out quick notes on the bathroom mirror sometimes. Affectionate nonsense, challenges (silly or serious), reminders.

Neji is the one who really leaves notes, though. Not in fog, bits of paper that wait on the kitchen counter, on Lee’s pillow, tucked in Lee’s clothes. Neji writes and shares more of his feelings than he ever manages to speak of easily, spread out and offered up clearly in his beautiful calligraphy. Lee has a hidden box to stow them all away in, and doesn’t mention anything when he finds another to add to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts**

Lee - not intentionally, he doesn’t set out with that goal, but just because it’s the kind of thing he does and is drawn to. Once upon a time Neji would have been outwardly disparaging and inwardly perhaps even a little bitter. Now he takes it in stride, tries not to let Lee’s exuberance embarrass him (long practise being on Team Gai has helped), gives him a kiss in thanks, and tries not to ache too much at the reminder of how very _much_ he is loved, when for years he thought that was impossible. (Tried to tell himself he didn’t even want it.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiated the first kiss**

Neji. Lee came very close a few times, but for all his emotiveness and openness he is very aware of other peoples’ comfort levels and he has been somewhat inadvertently trained into the awareness that he is ‘too much’ and would never want to push anyone rudely.

(For all the enduring exasperation Lee’s teammates have for him, Neji was _livid_ the first time he heard Lee actually refer to his own behaviour that way, as just himself being ‘too much’, and viciously attacked the belief. After some years together Lee is now more comfortable in his own skin with a little encouragement and the endless backing of his partner, and Neji gets to mock-grouchily ‘put up with’ the occasional overexuberant display of affection. He claims not to like it but Lee is very good at reading when he means it - rarely - and when he’s clinging to the way he feels he should present himself and a little more attention would only be a good thing.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning**

Neither, usually. Neji loathes being woken if he doesn’t _have_ to be awake, and Lee is far too considerate to disturb his lover, though he wakes up ridiculously early every morning he isn’t ill, himself. If they’re both getting up at the same time they’ll steal a little extra time before mission or training for quiet kisses before leaving home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who starts tickle fights**

Neji, though almost no one not on Team Gai would ever believe it. He is also _murder_ at them. (Tenten bails when tickle fights break out on Team Nights, because between Neji’s quick hands and Lee’s powerful flailings it’s downright dangerous. She reminds everyone loudly that she is a _distance fighter_ and she is not made for this kind of nonsense as she escapes to a safe distance.)

Lee once cracked a couple of Neji’s ribs in the midst of his kicks and flails under a merciless tickling attack. He was horrified after, but Neji only laughed and tugged him close again. Lee is always conscientious of his strength, but Neji _was_ pressing him rather hard and it wasn’t precisely his fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower**

Neji, especially when Lee has been pushing himself even harder than usual, aiming to help him relax and check he hasn’t hurt himself. It actually took Lee a while to realise that sometimes the shared showers are one of the ways Neji looks after him rather than _only_ being intimacy and sometimes sex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch**

It’s not super common even on days spent in the village, but when it happens it’s usually Lee who breaks into training or errands for lunch together. Sometimes that means tracking Neji down with a picnic style lunch and sometimes dragging him off into the village for a quick lunch at a stall somewhere, but Neji very rarely says no, no matter how busy their respective days are.

(It’s also in part due to this habit of Lee’s that in later years, when they both have genin teams, their students become such close friends. Lee trails his ducklings along to interrupt Neji’s training his own, and despite the original fears of awkwardness, the kids have gotten happily used to having lunch with both sensei and their counterparts.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date**

Neji would blatantly claim that he does not _get_ nervous. Lee barrels through things all the harder when anxiety starts to catch up with him. They were both a bit awkward and shy - part of the reason they chose somewhere private for their first date - but by the end of the date had forced through it with the reminder that they’ve known each other for _years_ and literally had each others’ backs through everything right up to near-death experiences. It’s a little silly to be nervous around each other on a date after that, right?

And so it ended in a much more comfortable manner, with lingering kisses and what Neji would not at the time have admitted to be cuddling he was basking in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kills/takes out the spiders**

Lee carefully relocates spiders outdoors to where they belong. Neji flicks them aside or squashes them without really thinking about it, or if it’s convenient, flicks them out a window. Neither of them are bothered by spiders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**

Neji is markedly less proper and aloof when he’s drunk, although he doesn’t get _loud_ he’s definitely affectionate. And cares exactly zero about who might be around, and very little for propriety in general. (He is varying levels of mortified when he sobers up, but tends to be more irritated at the people who happened to bear witness his behaviour than at himself for showing it.)

Lee, of course, doesn’t need to be drunk. Which is for the best, because drunk!Lee comes with all his own other problems as well and he’s a bit much for Neji to contain alone, for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
